1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that can improve noise resistance while maintaining drainage performance and uneven wear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that pass-by noises caused by vehicles are greatly influenced by resonance of air (air column resonance) passing through tire grooves. To reduce such pass-by noises, it has been suggested to reduce the groove width of circumferentially and continuously extending longitudinal grooves and to provide a tie bar or the like to lateral grooves communicating with the longitudinal grooves.
However, these approaches of reducing the width of longitudinal grooves and providing lateral grooves with a tie bar, decrease groove volume to thereby bring about deterioration of drainage performance.